you
by chellxwheatleylove
Summary: the truth is that I have not the slightest idea as to title but what if I hope you like NSFW chelley #chell#wheatley#GLaDOS#chelley#nsfw#machinexhuman


Chell was face to face with the monstrous machine that dominated opening GLaDOS with her words trying to persuade the stubborn girl with the portal gun in hands wheatley suspended by gravitational technology such weapon was totally fascinating.

Among some warnings and insults toward Ms. GLaDOS, was entirely predictable, everything would end badly, that there was no doubt the system suddenly broke.

"Risk of reactor core damage 70% nuclear transfer initiated"

GLaDOS was stunned speaker responding to security protocol "nuclear transfer? You must be kidding, I feel perfectly "

I place the speaker to transfer the kernel and it would be transferred, was truly amazing "oh are talking about me!" Said wheatley happy to be almost close to achieving their tasks stupidly risky

The home security protocol leading to a verbal confrontation between the two robots assembling a dilemma, fighting for control of laboratories, including both discussion hostigaste heat giving rise to the ears of the test subject

Finally chell wheatley connect to the mainframe without your consent lady making her GLaDOS was directed to Mrs. the most horrible words to his own person, with the intent to offend, to chell certainly did not take much importance, but it was still as effective weapon to hurt her emotionally lady, you observe the optical angry "oh how much I hate"

Chell did not react in any way contrary to the words addressed to her to hurt her, turning a deaf ear to what I mentioned before GLaDOS

The protocol began initiating progress "core detected ... ready? ... "Asked the security system, wheatley quickly responded" yes! "

Again the protocol wondering the same thing the monstrous robot command "damaged core is ready?" GLaDOS was shaking, I was afraid even to deny it a million times "no" said fearful GLaDOS, Wheatley stopped immediately "oh she really here" GLaDOS blame "no no no no no no no" GLaDOS said giving his last order

The protocol momentarily stopped the process, making happy beautiful bestial robot exclaiming a huge "if" in his triumph, wheatley was stunned, began to shout for help to disconnect Miss mainframe that was so fought "desconéctame , desconéctame, desconéctame "chell wheatley nearly approaching quickly to his rescue, he was so close to the main unit when the security protocol broke again leading to resolve the bloody conflict between the two robots manually insistent

Wheatley stop their approach Miss regaining its position and ordered the guard to let him test subject was connected and resolve the conflict stupid of them manually by pressing the button once and for all and put an end to so much trouble to mess and have full control of the laboratory facilities opening

You glados attempt to stop as she could Active hidden panels on the floor all turned vain if managed away a little chell its objective but was forced to surrender and continued to try to get what she really wanted low acosta the promise wheatley had fact, of course be free like the birds of the heavens

Chell use the portal gun to cross under floor panels to press the button easily without realizing that some would find button more panels really was very disappointing but chell was much smarter than I thought GLaDOS making trick bulky panels surrounding the button, making entering boldly and tenacity

When lying against wheatley chell start button to coax her to press the button a quick way to end it all and put a new head on site opening really was a vile lie about his freedom clear chell did not realize that even

Finally convinced it was carried away by his blunder pushed the button for a fast, the security protocol indicated "unresolved conflict" again

GLaDOS effectively fall, painless, being inert even looking at the floor conscious all around, I had no strength to keep fighting for their right to persist in command of the facilities, it was useless wheatley had won, the protocol to talk again "approach the main camera unit to witness the event, "she ran, was happy, was stunned, I could not describe what I felt

"There I go, hey wait hurt, really hurt me," said Wheatley fear "oh believe me that really hurt," exclaimed blankly GLaDOS "kidding or really hurt me, tell me exactly how much it hurt me aaaaaggggghhhhh

The central unit where wheatley I lay connected showed his confinement, while the distance to the ground where the huge inert machine was panels giving show the scariest and most disturbing scene that no woman like chell would hold, opened to hear the cries of pain and despair of being disconnected from GLaDOS chassis command begging for mercy "not Stop, quítenme clips over Stop no no no no now noooooooooooo"

The panels were allowed to see surprise covering the full heartbreaking moment giving a cold room, a moment of absolute silence

When I finally wheatley had been connected, gave a long speech of euphoria and totally impressed domain "wooooow look at me now colleague, it's amazing is not it ... damn massive massive heh heh heh

Chell was happy for him, but seeing the core of GLaDOS collapsed on the ground felt compassion for her pain and making her come over and leave to almost touch, then stopped wheatley "no wait, luv, I'll take care of it, you have 'to worry about that, please do not touch "Optical smiles to convince wheatley

I wheatley have even mind the promise he had told Mrs. after it helped, of course freedom active once the elevator was not much delay, the elevator arrived in less than a second "go in there luv," said Wheatley very grateful to her "luv expected, although not enter the elevator please" wheatley expressed a sincere manner, visibly revealing his feelings for her, a little sadness that was all

"Well but stop apologizing for heh heh not really know how this feels, you should feel it, this is brutal, do not know, it's really amazing"

The security system is activated immediately leaving wheatley dare express something that perhaps would not understand yet "are using this software incorrectly please refer to the manual, really do not understand what you mean but I can find out ... later , it really is amazing, really amazing heh heh heh heh heh, hah hah hah hah hah hah "laughed wheatley sadistically demonstrating their wickedness, chell was stunned to hear the laughter of your loved nucleotide before his friend was disturbing," you know something now that I think of it, if I did I succeed wheatley little heh heh heh "

GLaDOS had awakened was weak, could not move, the pain prevented him, yet she managed to express towards it nucleotide egocentric "your not completely done anything ... she did all the work" wheatley angry so weak robot and state reproaching critic had said to his companion and GLaDOS "that the two have agreed is not if, it's time for me to do something about it to fix this is not true?"

The open floor plates leaving a small opening, hence letting out a claw clip, drop it in the vicinity of the defenseless core, take it with stiffness in each of its metal ends that form and drag consecutively to the floor plates enclosing him obtaining torture by the new head of the laboratory opening GLaDOS sob and express fear "you're doing ... no stop, no"

Wheatley looked at his companion with mild furor chell reproaching her against the above by GLaDOS "you do not know what I had to do honey, you fail to understand the enormous sacrifices made to get here, and you've done? Nothing, zero, all we have done was give me orders, I did all the work ... now look who's boss? Who's the boss eh, me "chell was confused, very confused under the reproaches of totally unnecessary wheatley, panels of the great robot under the command cautiously begin to open and resealed slowly giving an eerie effect to your optical look at the girl and the small object in his claw at times wheatley smile mischievously, put his face almost opposite the little lady potato to see if she could at least acknowledge it somehow

"See this is a potato battery, toy for children, that's really funny is not, and here's the best part, now living in it heh heh heh" wheatley bring its optical near lady around his left side with the gripper claw pulling it almost completely lift "but that does not really matter now fully" with just the look of your optical glares, claw like to make a quick move to a whiplash pulling Potato far between grids panels that made up the icy room, actually that was something disturbing and suspicious for lady, wanting to get back to the elevator to be safe, take a claw clip by surprise and hit her left shoulder with light force digging by nearly her collarbone to make a 360 ° being versus optical plate wheatley, trying to distract him smile, while the roof down a cable as thick as a finger and start stroking his chin, after a few microseconds wheatley breaks silence

"Good heh heh sound funny, luv, but now I'm the boss obviously have control over everything, even you, you are mine, you are mine and all I wish now is to try you, you know, that you you do tests to me, so at least I can make everything you did for me and I truly believe that a simple thank you is not enough "chell is away from the line and its distinctive flirtation mate, responding only gather his brow and crosses arms

"Honey, you're getting very difficult, you do not know what I can make now" cables encircle her waist and tighten your lower stomach having a feeling of suffocation, dropping deep almost fainting lady, her body remain inert for hours seemed like he was sleeping, while waiting for his partner to recover start making changes both in the hideout where he was and making test chambers according to their apparently complicated

Within the span of about five hours left to notice the explosions, itching begin to bother with strong emphasis on putting the chassis circuits in the system wheatley word * test * the terrible feeling was becoming more eternal while chell not believe no sign that he was alive under the strong squeezing the cable into your stomach, not even fifteen minutes passed the test subject awakened from its slumber fainting

Wheatley to see it finally wakes have a great sense of relief, approach her and whisper softly, "you all right, I hope you did not hurt, I only had a small fit of rage, but you were making things too complicated but I'm really sorry "

She lowered her head, really was upset with him for what he did. "Look I know how to fix this, why not enjoy the changes I've made here and in the test chambers and so at least I cleared what I did by accident seems" chell settles, you just get to see a slight smile on his face

Wheatley take her by the waist and raise it 2 feet off the ground with the gripper claw and start with the small tour of the new and remodeled den where wheatley dwell momentarily, of course that even he did not take into account, he was happy with what I did try to make up with her for the accident was caused by mistake, she finally put a huge smile for what happened, really wheatley was making her smile every second of your precious company enjoyed "look there honey all these monitors , this will help me to see each and every one of the test chambers, and so whether you are still alive and are performing the test and see there-wheatley show on other monitors a test room with 17 frankenturret-you're seeing what I loved truth, for those frankenturret's will be conducting tests in your absence, you know why I tell you this ... luv. "Wheatley move optical plate to her right cheek and caress tenderly, chell close my eyes even less convinced his new boss what he wanted "because you really need to test here and now" whisper near her ear shaking it in every sense

Chell did not realize that while the position remained inert in air and the bold wires were cornered, start playing around with it, chell was on defense, could not be manipulated, much less be touched by a robot though truth she began to like each sliding cable around her slender body, she closed her eyes enjoying secretly sighing repeatedly, clear wheatley realize and want to deepen their delicate movements within the lady t "hope you do not have it fond of these clothes, also I do not think will be useful, have a full backup of the same so there is no problem if you tear "T opening break rather slowly by the hem, the tear is more than audible, the Cable play above his stomach, reaching to touch his hidden into the safety of your bra, each movement of the cable into your body heats breasts is anxious, she raise her at the ceiling gives a loud gasp, wheatley admire his reaction under the manipulation of single cables it had not even completely denuded and I was with blush on her cheeks and slight redness and shine on her lips, was magnificent

The claws clamp begin removing it the Long fall boots and knock them down to the ground being free the hem of his orange pants, deepening cables go through the free space and go touching every inch of her calves and thighs touching the surface of her panties , the claw clamp release lady waist gently on the floor and start removing his pants sliding gently into her thin legs leaving only view with her underwear duck was completely embarrassed by being in that condition compared to his boss, biting her lips, looking at her with desire wheatley "luv do not feel well, and at least you can tell what I want to do but wanted to know if you like what I do just say yes or tell me tell me that you know of a small jump in place and well understand "she reciprocate and give a little jump instead accepted any risk that he would be under the command of his boss

"Luv, I'm really grateful to you, I'm honest I really want either carry out our game so you better give in to all that I command him" she remain perplexed that looked more like an order that part of lovemaking, she hopes seemed mesmerized by the wonderful mix of blue colors his view, wake up and furious it was in vain trying to run, there was no escape a claw hold her forcing her to put both arms squat "now trying to run away, heh heh heh, so I think you will punish, not hurt, it will give you a lesson not to ever try to escape "raise it slightly off the ground leaving her kneeling holding his arms in the air by clamps, cables remove the bra in a very subtle movement and take small circles around her nipples altered every sensory nerve in his body, increases the feeling of warmth making her feel more wet "you like really, really is nice to you, get to see the reaction of your body as altered and delights" wheatley whispers increased their arousal lady having it in his possession

The moisture in her panties is very noticeable, cables surround part of your hip near his pelvis and stroking panties lady with excessive moisture around it, chell pants tighter at the ceiling, his forehead starts to sweat, feels suffocated, unable to endure and yells, wheatley closer to his face and sees her difficulty breathing between desperate gasps resulting from the magnificent experts cable movements in your body "go luv, did not believe that reactionary that way, achievement easily see your severe excitement, I really love this, this is a form of torture, is the desire to have because you get rid of you your panties and start to fuck you, but just be patient well this is part of your punishment for trying escape just now but I think that was enough "wheatley cables retreat momentarily body lady, put two clamps claws on either side of his hips rotate the test subject to the sides repeatedly placing your order, take their claws place at each end of panties and begin to lower them very slowly between her legs freely revealing her nakedness to his boss, a wire surround your belly and touching her pubic hair go down more and more sex and feel the wonderful natural moisture of your body under the stimulation of the insistent caresses cables, chell does not bear raises his head and let out a groan as he felt the simple touch of the cable into your most intimate and delicate part, wheatley marvel and play along with the cable between febrile the left side of his privacy chell "Honey, you impress me, go on, I want to hear more of your voice"

She keep breathing troubles excessive panting and groaning, your body responds to your touch and run with ease, shudder, her saliva as distilled water drops from the corners of his lips, oh god how to hide your beautiful offense to orgasm wheatley "Well I think I expect too much, I also desire to feel the same as you so if you do not mind - let wheatley cable show black latex with small lights at the tip and all around it and puts it conforms near his face almost his lips wet-now you see the lights surrounding the cable is not great, this darling allow me to feel like you and so revel in your little body, and well now you get to play the game well feel free to suck and moisten the cable with your delicate mouth "

She noted the cable was not completely convinced but the temptation he kept really determined, after a few minutes and tip your head to the right and open slowly his lips and sucking almost throat moistening every insignificant inch of cable, sensor lights begin to glow in the warmth that fills your mouth, chassis wheatley arch and let out a loud groan under the heat of the cable into the throat of the test subject "aaaahhhh ... lu ... luv ... it feels really amazing, almost feel his throat, aaaahhhh is seen ... very ... very deep, I do not so strong, you're excellent with oral issues, luv, how you do that? How do you do? "She continued until wet completely leave the cable and let it out naturally from his mouth and before he retired to a small kiss on the tip and smile at the sight completely satisfied wheatley, optical plaques thanking smile to Mrs. the cable slowly down to her hips and go slowly touching every inch, repeat the above process now with Cable on wet sex, slip on the inner wall touching her clit and go down deeper and find more on point all his delight "I will go now dear you" whispers wheatley to it generating so warm on her body environment, the cable continues entering it with subtlety and start moving from the inside out again and again "oh luv you so warm down there wet Annnnd, or God damn I love is massive, "the cable move more quickly into your body and make her moan aloud" aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh "

Himself the delights, full, feel satisfied until last less than five minutes you run into a delicious orgasm by tensing their muscles in her calves to stay as long kneeling with arms in the air attached to the gripper claws and wrapping its wires body by touching her nipples and squeezing slightly "oh ... yessssss luv, dear aaaahhhh nnngggg my dear" wheatley had not realized that the cable was wetter than it was, the pain in your knee joints makes whooping, wheatley realize the suffering and the chills that ran from his tailbone to his hundreds and lay her on the floor with a lift of her hips and comfort them something substantial on both sides of the chassis, both cornered two jaws clamp down chell wristbands, she raises his head and watches wheatley in a friendly manner, his gray eyes are somewhat dark but delicate gesture makes her smile at him, no one else in his mind, wheatley closer to his face and rub his nose metal plate, she only respond with a friendly kiss under its optical "oh" wheatley away from it impressed of what happened on I return a nice panting smile so much activity, penetrate again, now with more tenderness, slow down truth moderating input and output cable into the delicate body of chell, moans increase throughout the den, the sound reverberates milliseconds satiating every part of both "luv, now I'm a little slower heh heh heh, I honestly do not want to hurt you and hurt you, you know this is wonderful, never in my life feel so "pumping slows making it increasingly tired himself cable between your body, actually have it under him was satisfactory" nnngggg aaaahhhh luv, "moans wheatley stronger last feeling really satisfied, chell screams again and lets see traces of her delicate orgasmic offense on the ground, is truly impressive, his arms every second weaken forcing her to lie down your head, claws clamp drop your wrist gently, she unleashes the league of her hair to lie in a more comfortable way, observe each other and laugh, chell let out a small gasp hissed feeling the hit cable outlet and your deepest private herself, she manages to look clearly their body lying on the floor and his legs still supported by the chassis, I directed two of his fingers to his mouth and begins to moisten with such skill as his other hand rests on her belly, sliding his long fingers into her pubic hair feeling its moisture touching her clitoris and stroking slowly from side to side making small circles around, wheatley stay amazed, she was not yet sated "honey what are you ... oh I see" chell stop licking his long fingers pulling them out of his mouth attractive and lower it to the level of his other arm but go further down and begin to penetrate with his fingers "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" wheatley not know what to do now so keep watching the test subject masturbate

"Expects luv, stop now, better than I do it for you, so stop masturbating dear "said wheatley severely excited to see his partner unsatisfied in the act of masturbation, reveal your cable again and get back to penetrate this time with little stiffness and tenderness increased the fine soil moisture, the blush on the cheeks chell is more than obvious and was red as a tomato "dear aaauuhhggg not think I can do it but if you like-it shows another cable much thinner than it was in his mind - you what you did with your fingers if you please "chell you was joyful, could not deny something that would feel wonderful, even the cable had come to his mouth and already looked forward, his strong insistence made him bite the lips to let out the minimal bleeding from his lips, the power to go deep into the throat, that's certainly what most pleased him wheatley, have it to the depths of her body to her delicate insides "luv that alone, and high humidity there themselves be prepared because this will mmm ... Amazing "cable go down the other that was already strong emphasis within your body lady without doubt introduced with difficulty in her anus and pump to the same rate as the other wire making his move so fucking excellent ... damn irresistible sense, chell pants tighter than before and it therefore made wheatley was also delighting in each input and output of both cables "this is doubly good ... wait aaaahhhh not hurt you?"

She shakes her head and continues with a smile from ear to ear with panting and delightful expression "luv you know, this is very good (pants) and very tight, I really love aaaaaaaahhhhhh" chassis arches and moans his pleasure, chell is more than happy, in fact he liked to have sex with this machine with male personality, in a desperate move is carried away and lands in front of white pectoral chassis wheatley, and embraces both climaxing, "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" other cables the holding her bare back holding her in embracing the chassis wheatley approach his left ear leaning his shoulder and whispers "sweet dreams dear chell" she sighs and drops being sustained at cables, fatigue and brought it finished only position achieving a kiss on the low optical wheatley and stay asleep, while she slept on pull gently leads both herself, her lips let out a slight moan and begin to put her panties and bra to accommodate you, then lay her up of the chassis next to him, turning off lights in the control room and stay asleep.

_**the**____**end**_...


End file.
